Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1/Gallery
Prologue Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png|A large crystal spire - this could only mean one thing. Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png|One very familiar, spinning Crystal Heart. Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png|"Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed." (It was more than only yesterday. It was a whole week ago!) Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|"Hey, you guys remember that?" Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png|Just because you have a crystal likeness of yourself doesn't mean you should be cocky about it. Rainbow Dash "only mentioned it about fifteen times" S4E25.png|"You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here." Rarity "we never hear a peep out of you" S4E25.png|"Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about your exploits." (Ooooooh, buuuuurrn!) Rainbow Dash "point taken" S4E25.png|"Heh, point taken." Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Twilight "just have to smile and wave" S4E25.png Rarity "smile and wave like a princess" S4E25.png Applejack "how exactly is that different" S4E25.png Twilight uncertain of herself S4E25.png Rainbow and Fluttershy looking at each other S4E25.png Fluttershy "what's wrong, Twilight?" S4E25.png Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png| "Why the loooooooooooooong face?" Oh, I get it, because she's a horse...and she has...a...long....face... (crickets chirp) Twilight "feeling a little unsure" S4E25.png Twilight questioning her role as a princess S4E25.png Twilight's friends try to cheer her up S4E25.png Twilight "I guess you're right" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike continue walking S4E25.png Trumpets playing fanfare S4E25.png Flash Sentry introducing the dignitaries S4E25.png|Oh...this guy. Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png|These ponies were last seen sitting next to Prince Blueblood and Cherry Jubilee at the Equestria Games. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight on the palace balcony S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Twilight waving to the crowd S4E25.png|Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave... Mane 6 looking at Spike S4E25.png Spike_Surprised_with_Twilight's_Duties_S4E25.png Spike questions Twilight's duties S4E25.png|......That's it? Twilight depressed again S4E25.png|My only princess duty... sigh... Spike "really regal and important" S4E25.png Applejack hits Spike upside the head S4E25.png|Upside your head... Spike rubs his head S4E25.png Twilight's friends angry at Spike S4E25.png|Real smooth, Spike... You'll Play Your Part Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png|Just... pacing around the place. Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png|Then... the dignitaries simply appear. Twilight bows to the duke and duchess S4E25.png|Doesn't the duchess look alot like Queen Amidala? Duke of Maretonia speaking S4E25.png|Your highness. Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum. Twilight Sparkle "of course" S4E25.png Twilight waving goodbye to the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight "couldn't one of the royal guard" S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png|I'm sorry, Twilight, but their visit is already over. Twilight still unsure of herself S4E25.png|Oh. Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png|Something wrong? Cadance with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png|Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law. Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png|But I... well, it's just that Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png|Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png|Princess Celestia raises the sun, Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png|you protect the Crystal Empire, Twilight pouting S4E25.png|and all I seem to do is... smile and wave. Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png|Quiet please! Her Highness is about to serenade. Twilight Sparkle starts singing S4E25.png|It isn't that I'm ungrateful For all the things that I've earned Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png|For all the journeys I have taken. All the lessons that I have learned Twilight "I wonder where I'm going now" S4E25.png|But I wonder where I'm going now. What my role is meant to be Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png|I don't know how to travel To a future that I can't see Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png|I have my wings, Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png|I wear this crown. I'm a princess, this is true. Twilight singing "what I am meant to do" S4E25.png|But it's still unclear to me Just what I am meant to do . Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png|I want to have a purpose Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png|Want to do all that I can Twilight and Celestia "I want to make a contribution" S4E25.png|I want to make a contribution. Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png|I want to be a part of the plan. Princess Celestia starts singing S4E25.png|Your destiny's uncertain and that's sometimes hard to take. Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png|But it will become much clearer Celestia singing "with every new choice you make" S4E25.png|With every new choice you make Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png|Patience is never easy. I understand wanting more. Luna singing "I know how hard it is to wait" S4E25.png|I know how hard it is to wait. Luna singing "spread out your wings and soar" S4E25.png|To spread out your wings and soar! Princess Cadance starts singing S4E25.png|But you stand here for a reason! Twilight Sparkle blushing S4E25.png|You're gifted and you are strong! Cadance singing "that crown is upon your head" S4E25.png|That crown is upon your head Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png|because you belong! Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png|The three Alicorn Princesses singing in magnificent three-part harmony. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png|Know that your time is coming soon Celestia and Luna's cutie marks in the sky S4E25.png|As the sun rises, so does the moon Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's cutie marks S4E25.png|As love finds a place in every heart Glittery moon in the Crystal Empire sky S4E25.png|You are a princess, you'll play your part Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png|All the known princesses in song together. Luna singing "understand you wanting more" S4E25.png|We understand you wanting more Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png|A chance to shine, Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png|a chance to soar! Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png|Soon will come the day, Twilight looking up at princesses S4E25.png|it turns around!! Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png|Know that your time is coming soon! As the sun rises, so does the moon! As love finds a place in every heart Twilight's cutie mark in her eyes S4E25.png|You are a princess, you'll play your part! Celestia with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png|Princess Celestia being motherly Twilight hugging Princess Celestia S4E25.png|Aww... :) Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png|You are a princess, you'll play your part! Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Full moon and crystal aurora S4E25.png Tirek escapes Rare Find walking in a dark alley S4E25.png|Creepy night for carrying a bucket of oranges! Rare Find hears a noise S4E25.png|Suspicious noises should be suspicious. Empty can rolling on the ground S4E25.png|An inconspicuous object? Rare Find relieved S4E25.png|Don't relax too soon. Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek breathing heavily S4E25.png Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek "is he friend or is he foe?" S4E25.png|"Is he friend, or is he foe?" the pony wonders. I can assure you... Rare Find worried S4E25.png Lord Tirek introduces himself S4E25.png|I am no friend. I am Tirek. Rare Find has his magic stolen S4E25.png|And I will take what should have been mine long ago. Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png Tirek consuming unicorn magic S4E25.png Rare Find's cutie mark vanishing S4E25.png Rare Find collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png|Wait... where have I seen those eyes before? Tirek's eyes on black background S4E25.png Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|AGH, BOOGEYMARE!!! Princess Luna bursts into the room S4E25.png|Tia, my sister. Art thou fair? Celestia "just had the most terrible dream" S4E25.png|Lulu! How many times must I tell you? We are not in the Middle ages any more! Luna "why do you think I'm here?" S4E25.png|My apologies. Old habits are difficult to break. Luna "not a dream, but a vision" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png|You nail the windows shut, I'll get the spellbook! Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png|Luna, I don't want to alarm you but there may be a boogeymare or Tirek has returned! Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Equestrian history book S4E25.png|It's storytime...again Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png|"Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic." Scorpan befriends the ponies S4E25.png|"But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria..." Scorpan befriends Star Swirl the Bearded S4E25.png|"...even befriending a young unicorn wizard." Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png|"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans." Tirek disregards Scorpan's pleas S4E25.png|"When Tirek refused..." Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png|"...Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions." Scorpan leaving Equestria S4E25.png|"Scorpan returned to his own land..." Tirek banished to Tartarus S4E25.png|"...and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes." Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Twilight "just now starting to steal magic" S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight determined S4E25.png Twilight interrupted by Celestia S4E25.png|Uh, Celestia? Twlight has a question. Princess Celestia "I must call in another" S4E25.png Princess Celestia plans to summon Discord S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png|Discord?! Discord's mission Applejack "as in 'Discord' Discord?" S4E25.png|"As in Discord Dicord?" Twilight just as surprised as her friends S4E25.png|Huh... who would have thunk it? Not even Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy has faith in Discord S4E25.png Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png|"He can be real helpful sometimes." Twilight's friends skeptical of Discord's helpfulness S4E25.png|Yeah, some times. Twilight "Discord will be able to track him down" S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you supposed to do" S4E25.png|What are you going to do in the meantime? Twilight feeling useless again S4E25.png|(sigh) Nothing. Twilight smiling and waving facetiously S4E25.png|Unless of course, one of you needs me to smile and wave. Spike "where are you going?" S4E25.png|I do! Twilight "catch up on some of my reading" S4E25.png Twilight's friends offer her company S4E25.png Twilight's friends follow her S4E25.png Applejack walks next to Twilight S4E25.png Twilight smiling at her friends S4E25.png Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike at the top of stairs S4E25.png Fluttershy "our friendship is as strong as ever" S4E25.png Applejack mentions "another 'friend' of ours" S4E25.png Discord dressed as Mary Poppins S4E25.png|For a spoonful of chaos helps the friendship go down...in a most cha-o-tic waaaaaaay. Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png|How'd you guess we were talking about you? Discord with ears on fire S4E25.png|"My ears were burning." Discord splashes himself with water S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you even doing here" S4E25.png Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png|Gather round children, it's story time Discord "my extremely important mission" S4E25.png Discord dressed in army uniform S4E25.png|A Pint of Chaos, saves a Gallon of Magic Spike "big deal!" S4E25.png Discord "it IS a big deal" S4E25.png Discord traps Spike in bubble S4E25.png Spike stuck inside a bubble S4E25.png Spike falling after bubble pops S4E25.png Rainbow Dash catches Spike S4E25.png Discord's "important role in Equestria" S4E25.png Discord "they should make me an Alicorn princess" S4E25.png|"Maybe they should make me an alicorn princess." Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png|Naturally, only Fluttershy finds this rather funny. Alicorn Discord blowing kisses S4E25.png|Long live Princess Discord? Twilight Sparkle unamused S4E25.png|Twilight made this exact same face for the infamous Twilicane shot. Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png|In your dreams! Alicorn Discord frustrated S4E25.png Discord's horns sprout back S4E25.png|Oh, I never dream of such things... Discord "ask Princess Luna" S4E25.png|.... Ask Princess Luna. Applejack reminds Discord of his mission S4E25.png Discord drags Mane 6 and Spike into a group hug S4E25.png Discord helps out Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png|Is this really a good idea? Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png|Hmm... to figure out how to open this particular magic chest. Twilight's friends looking at her S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord "I only bring it up because" S4E25.png Discord feigning sympathy S4E25.png Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png Pinkie "how do you know how she was feeling?" S4E25.png|Wait! Were you eavesdropping on us again? Discord "is eavesdropping not the way" S4E25.png|Am I not supposed to do that? Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Main cast getting impatient with Discord S4E25.png|Return of the "Applebrow". Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord riding Blythe Baxter's scooter S4E25.png|What the huh? Blythe, Discord has your scooter! Applejack "and good riddance!" S4E25.png Discord, Oopsie-doopsie S4E25.png|The loop of Oopsie-doopsie Discord upside-down and holding journal S4E25.png Discord reading the journal again S4E25.png Discord "bookmarked a few more interesting passages" S4E25.png|I've bookmarked a few more interesting passages. You really should take a look! Friendship journal balanced on Twilight's horn S4E25.png|Wow! What balance! Discord and Fluttershy, we're still on for tea later, Fluttershy S4E25.png|We are still on for tea later, right Flutters? Discord with a big grin S4E25.png|I wouldn't miss it! Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png|He's now entering "The Twilight Zone", Picture if you will- Applejack "reformed Discord is more obnoxious" S4E25.png Rarity "Indeed" S4E25.png Fluttershy "but he could be right" S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E25.png Twilight looking through library books S4E25.png Twilight searching the library S4E25.png Twilight's friends haven't found anything S4E25.png Pinkie and Rarity haven't found anything S4E25.png Twilight flipping through pages S4E25.png Friendship journal on the library floor S4E25.png Twilight notices the friendship journal S4E25.png Twilight rolling her eyes S4E25.png|Well, might as well take Discord's advice on this one. Twilight reading through the journal S4E25.png Discord vs. Tirek Tirek absorbing Neon Lights' magic S4E25.png|Another one bites the dust! Neon Lights collapses on the ground S4E25.png|And... bam! Just like that! Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Discord as a pony further shot S4E25.png|So that's how Discord would look as a pony...! Tirek closes in on pony Discord S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png|Well, his horn is mismatched to his coat! Discord "Tirek, I presume?" S4E25.png|Boo. Tirek squinting his eyes at Discord S4E25.png|Tirek is very confused. Discord free "as a bird" S4E25.png|That is one strange bird. Tirek "I commend you on your escape" S4E25.png Discord, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual S4E25.png|Awesome discord. Tirek shocked and confused at Discord S4E25.png|Wait, what?! What do you mean by--- Tirek angry at Discord with chains on his hands S4E25.png|---Oh, I'll get back at you Discord... wait and see. Tirek firing upon Discord with magic S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png|Nope! Tirek "I should have known" S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png|Officer Discord is on the job! Discord "I'm doing it for my friends" S4E25.png|He can arrest me any day! Discord "just between the two of us" S4E25.png|"Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy. " Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|D'awwwwww! Tirek questioning Discord about Fluttershy S4E25.png|Flutter-what? Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png|Discord would make a lousy male dancer, if you get my drift. Tirek "surprised that someone with your intellect" S4E25.png Discord playing a harp S4E25.png Discord throws harp away S4E25.png Discord "I have done nothing of the sort!" S4E25.png Discord shoos away halo S4E25.png|Shoo, halo! Tirek "I've seen this before" S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek "help me to grow strong" S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Discord intrigued by Tirek's proposal S4E25.png Tirek "nothing would give me greater pleasure" S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E24.png|If Brian Boitano met a villain who escaped confinement in Tartarus, what would he do? Tirek calls Discord a "pony errand-boy" S4E25.png|Tirek's a Llama? Discord looking at picture of himself and Fluttershy S4E25.png |Tirek V.S. Fluttershy! Who will win? Fluttershy and Discord's picture S4E25.png|If it wasn't for the suspicious music and Tirek right over there, this would've been a cute picture. Opening the chest Twilight reading the journal closely S4E25.png Twilight finds the answer S4E25.png|Hey! That's a good sign! Twilight "I think I found something!" S4E25.png Twilight mentions Discord's bookmarks S4E25.png Twilight reminds Applejack of Leap of Faith S4E25.png Applejack "one of the hardest things I ever had to do" S4E25.png Applejack "I knew I had to be honest" S4E25.png Applejack "what's that got to do with" S4E25.png Twilight "living up to the Element of Harmony" S4E25.png Twilight reminds Fluttershy of the Breezies S4E25.png Fluttershy remembers the Breezies S4E25.png Fluttershy "the kindest thing I could do" S4E25.png Twilight reminds Rarity of Suri Polomare S4E25.png Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png Twilight's friends smiling at Rarity S4E25.png Twilight reminds Rainbow Dash of Rainbow Falls S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "being loyal to my friends" S4E25.png Pinkie Pie jumps in S4E25.png|"My turn! My turn!" Twilight reminds Pinkie of Pinkie Pride S4E25.png Pinkie Pie grinning S4E25.png Rainbow with hoof around Pinkie S4E25.png|"Best party I've ever had!" RD, Pinkie, and Rarity standing together S4E25.png Rarity "what does any of this have to do with" S4E25.png RD, Pinkie, and Rarity smiling at Twilight S4E25.png|Adorable ponies! Fluttershy, AJ, Spike, and RD smiling at Twilight S4E25.png Twilight "could lead us to the location of the keys" S4E25.png Twilight "the Tree is connected to the Elements" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike "there must be a connection!" S4E25.png Twilight levitating the friendship journal S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up view S4E25.png Mane 6's gifts from other ponies S4E25.png Twilight and friends looking down at objects S4E25.png Pinkie shouting at Boneless S4E25.png|Cough out that key, Boneless! Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png Twilight "I don't think that's going to work" S4E25.png Twilight ducks under thrown Boneless S4E25.png Boneless caught in chest's magic S4E25.png|(gasp) BONELESS!!! Mane 6 and Spike surprised S4E25.png Key of laughter S4E25.png|The Key of Laughter. Key of laughter floats toward chest S4E25.png|Looks like Pinkie's item had transformed first. Key of laughter rests in keyhole S4E25.png Mane 6 bring objects close to the chest S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Key of generosity S4E25.png|The Key of Generosity. Key of honesty S4E25.png|The Key of Honesty. Key of loyalty S4E25.png|The Key of Loyalty. Key of kindness S4E25.png|The Key of Kindness. Keys rest inside keyholes S4E25.png Harmony chest has one empty keyhole left S4E25.png|Five down, one to go... Twilight "key that represents the Element of Magic" S4E25.png Fluttershy "if we've gotten our keys" S4E25.png Rarity talking to Twilight about her key S4E25.png|Spike is rather enjoying Rarity's hoof on his head. Twilight "I would have written about it" S4E25.png Spike reassuring Twilight S4E25.png Spike covering his mouth S4E25.png Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png A royal letter appears S4E25.png Twilight reads the letter S4E25.png Spike "what's it say?" S4E25.png Twilight "I'm needed in Canterlot at once!" S4E25.png Too much trust in Discord Twilight flies to Canterlot S4E25.png|Fly, Twilight, Fly!!! Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png|Suddenly... fourth princess appears! Twilight "I came as quickly as I could!" S4E25.png Celestia "I put too much trust in Discord" S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png|Discordia the Magnificent! Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Discord's sinister gaze S4E25.png|Hey everypony, watch me pull a baddie out of my hat! Discord tapping his top hat S4E25.png|Nothing up my sleeve...... Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek removing his cloak S4E25.png|His cloak is there... Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png|PRESTO! Its gone! Good magic Tirek! Ponies in shock S4E25.png Tirek in anticipation S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy is drained of magic S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Since when is Sweetie Drops a unicorn? Discord clapping S4E25.png|That was great, what does the avacodo think? Avacodo: It's the pits! Tirek grows even stronger S4E25.png Twilight "how could he do this?!" S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Oh, come on, Bulk Biceps! You couldn't fly like that at the Equestria Games, but now you can?! Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Pegasi magic S4E25.png|Om nom nom! Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Poor Derpy. Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png|Not Braeburn too! Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png|Whoo-hoo! It's fresh Earth ponies tonight! Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek looking at Earth ponies menacingly S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princess Luna "all hope will be lost" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "there is one solution" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Celestia "we must rid ourselves of our magic" S4E25.png|We must rid ourselves of our magic... Twilight gasps in shock S4E25.png|To be continued...Immediately Promotional Princess Celestia, Cadance, Twilight and Luna S4E25.jpg|The Princesses have gathered. USA Today promo S4E25.png|Protecting and serving chaotic justice in Equestria. Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg|If you thought Magical Mystery Cure will be the only time Princess Celestia ever sang, think again! Mane Six Spike cave.jpg|Everypony knows that something scary is coming...except for Pinkie. For her, it's just another day in Ponyville. S4 finale villain stealing magic.png|Rare Find falls victim to the villain. Tirek.png|"Friend or foe? Read ancient Dream Valley mythology again. Gives my powers to that ape witch from The Big Brother Ponies, but still..." Twilight's Kingdom EW promotional.jpg|"You wouldn't believe what I just found out from this book." Should the Mane 6 trust Discord.png|Awwww, group hug! Keys of Friendship DVD cover.jpg Keys of Friendship alt DVD cover.png